1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the marketing and distribution of multimedia material, including digitally generated film, video, graphics and audio, and analogues traditional media converted into digital movie and television programs, and associated marketing materials for distribution over a computer network to exhibitors and broadcasters.
2. Description of Related Art including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
The explosive growth of computer networks, like the Internet, has provided a convenient way for computer users to obtain from remote sites information in the form of text, graphics and audio, as well as video. A computer connected to the Internet or other computer network can also be utilized to interact in real-time with other computers connected to the computer network.
The film and television industries have evolved over the years with the audiovisual image becoming omnipresent. Yet despite the incursion of the new technologies into many fields of business with the microchip and digital technology changing many aspects of modern life including marketing and distribution systems: the movie and television business remains largely unchanged still the motion picture and television industry today can benefit greatly by reducing overhead costs with the attendant improvement in profit margins. These overhead costs include the replication and distribution of hundreds of celluloid prints, of movies, videotapes, advertising materials and so forth.
Today, these costs remain substantially of the same character and nature as when the industry was relatively young because the sale of audiovisual materials has undergone little change in decades. Typically, distributors through film markets, catalogue sales and long established relationships between purchasers and sellers, sell films.
Another problem facing producers and distributors is the high cost of transportation and shipping of the films themselves and marketing and advertising materials associated therewith. Part of this problem includes delayed and damaged shipments adding to the costs involved. Another high-cost component involves responding to requests for previews, marketing materials, contract negotiations, and collecting and tracking sales data for royalties and further marketing programs. Finally, with regard to promotional materials, there is little opportunity to select the same, and wasteful production and transport often occurs.
Another problem addressed by the present invention is the time involved in marketing and distributing multimedia products, especially motion picture films. The longer the time taken to introduce and distribute a multimedia product the higher the financing costs become since revenues take longer to be returned.
Yet another problem with the present distribution system is that the producers and owners must market the products through several different channels requiring similar expenditures in each of those market areas. Each purchase usually involves multiple charges for each item sent, such as trailers, sample materials, duplicates and masters. These costs, especially when incurred across continents can double a buyer's cost, thereby significantly cutting into operating margins. In addition, obtaining prospective purchaser lists, and the purchase history of those purchasers, in locations around the globe is difficult and thus very costly.
Many elements are generated during the production of a typical feature film. The storage, handling and administration of these elements are time consuming, labor intensive and thus costly. The delivery process necessitates working with a variety of suppliers to successfully assemble the required elements, including thirty five millimeter release prints, audio and music tracks, foreign language tracks and transcripts, still pictures, video masters in a variety of formats, such as NTSC, PAL, Beta, one inch, D1 and D2. Scripts, legal documents and a variety of other documents must be stored and shipped. Multiple versions of films are often required to comply with foreign rating regulations. Each time a new purchase is made for a new market the process must be repeated. The elimination of physically handling all of these elements significantly reduces labor costs. Therefore, the present invention is designed to reduce or nearly eliminate such handling.
The market for many films is now worldwide, yet communication between smaller markets around the world remains challenging. Many movies continue to produce revenue long after their first release by being re-released in these smaller markets. In addition, television programming for major markets can continue producing revenue when local television stations around the world seek programming. Nevertheless, servicing the smallest markets remains grossly inefficient. The problems and costs associated with marketing and distributing to these markets are currently not cost effective. The present invention addresses and minimizes these problems by substantially reducing the costs making the marketing and distribution of movies and television programming to these markets economically feasible.